The present invention relates to the control of a condenser in a power plant steam generation system.
The condenser of a steam power generation system acts to condense steam exiting from the system output components, particularly the steam turbines, under such conditions that a low pressure is maintained in the steam leaving these components.
Proper operation and maintenance of the condenser have a significant influence on the effective operation of a steam power plant. For example, if the condenser does not create the optimum backpressure for the turbine outlet, the power output of the plant will be reduced. Thus, in a typical plant, a backpressure value which is 2.5 cm of Hg greater than optimum can reduce plant output by 1 percent; 5 cm of Hg greater than optimum can reduce plant output by 3 percent.
In addition, faults and breakdowns in the condenser systems of existing power plants are responsible for significant losses in plant availability each year.
Heretofore, it has been the practice in industry to monitor a number of condenser operating parameters, notably pressure and temperature, and possibly flow rate, at the inlet and outlet of the various flow paths in the condenser and to display the measured values to an operator who would then determine whether any corrective action, such as maintenance, repairs, or a flow adjustment, should be made.
However, it is frequently difficult for an operator to determine, based on the available data, the correct cause of a nonconforming measured value. In addition, a slight change in a measured value indicative of a deviation from optimum operating conditions can often be missed.
On occasion, even if the operator should correctly identify the cause of a problem, the time which this requires can result in damage being caused to the system before the appropriate corrective action has been taken.